The Talk
by Lady Lanera
Summary: Close attempt to Lia's "The Talk" challenge on . After Harry's been caught snogging several young ladies, McGonagall and Dumbledore decide that it's time for Snape to give Harry the talk.


**Disclaimer: **Everything HP is owned by JK Rowling, not me.

**The Talk**

Severus Snape was just in the final stages of brewing when a loud door slammed shut behind him. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the harsh lecture that he was about to receive from his dear sweet wife who could be the only other culprit than him at slamming doors. He counted in his head the number of times her boots clicked against the stone floor. He reached the number ten when he felt her intense anger, which he guessed she had directed at him. These were the times when he really hated the fact that she was nine-months pregnant. Her temper was even worse nowadays. There were days where she was positively frightening to be around.

"Do you know what your son did?" snarled his wife.

_Nope, haven't a clue, dear, but please do enlighten me,_ Snape thought sarcastically in his head as he added the final ingredient to his potion. He watched the liquid rapidly turn from a light green to blood red. _Wonderful, even my potion knows that I'm dead,_ he mused quietly. He then sighed before vanishing it all away. It was a perfect potion, but he hadn't wanted to risk anything since he knew it was rather volatile. Being an excellent Potions Master, he knew a volatile potion and a nine-month pregnant woman didn't mix well.

"I do not," Snape responded before glancing towards her. If he hadn't been skilled in Occlumency, he would have winced at the sight. She had focused her death glare solely on him. Her long wavy dark hair had frazzled slightly, which it always did when she was extremely angry about something. However, it was her wand hand that he took note of the most. She was flexing it maniacally like any second she was going to send dozens of (most likely Unforgivable curses) spells at him.

"Neither do I, but we've both been summoned to the Headmaster's office!"

"I see," Snape replied emotionlessly. "And what is it you wish me to do about it?" Snape knew immediately that he had said the exact wrong thing at the most horrible time to say it. He nearly groaned when he heard the bottles around the room echo from her uncontrolled display of magic.

"What I wish you to do about it," she repeated in a very low hiss with a forced smile. "Oh, Severus, Severus, my love, what I wish you to do about it is this."

If Snape were any other man, he would have ran out of the room. However, he wasn't, so he stood his ground while he nonverbally casted a Shield Spell around himself. The shield did very little for physical violence, though, which he found out as she started to hit his chest angrily. It wasn't as if she hurt him, however. He quickly and gently grabbed her wrists to cease her actions.

"I apologize for my words, Aurora. I was not thinking."

"Oh, is that right?" she snarled back.

"What I meant is that I do not understand what you wish for me to do to help you with it."

"I don't want or even NEED your help, Severus," she growled.

"I did not mean it as an insult." He then sighed. "I will punish him when I see him later."

"You haven't even heard what he was doing, Severus."

"He is a fifteen-year-old boy, Aurora. It does not take a Ravenclaw to figure out what he was doing," Snape drawled. He then heard more clinking of bottles around him.

"I cannot believe you," she snarled before whirling around and storming out. Two seconds later, however, she stuck her head back in. "Well, Severus…" she said tapping her foot impatiently. "We don't have all day. Dumbledore wanted us up there as soon as possible."

"I had assumed that much, Aurora. However, I had thought it would be best if we used the floo instead of walking up there." Snape instantly watched the anger spread across her face.

"Why?" snapped Aurora. "This isn't another of your stupid assumptions that I can't walk up there, is it? Because I most definitely can walk to the Headmaster's office," she said. "I'm not a goddamn invalid, Severus. I'm only pregnant."

"Yes, I understand, however, you are to be—"

"Don't you dare say it or, Merlin, help me, Severus, I'll hex your tongue off. I don't give a damn what that medi-witch said. I am perfectly healthy and fine. A little exercise never hurt anyone, especially a pregnant woman like me. Now, get over here!"

Snape sighed quietly, but walked over to his wife. It didn't take him long before he walked in step with her towards the Headmaster's office. Uncharacteristically, he felt sympathy for the students who had walked past them because he knew Aurora's fierce look on her face probably scared the living daylights out of them. She either looked near or surpassed the level of insanity of Bellatrix LeStrange.

When they reached the phoenix statue, Snape had to clench his jaw to keep himself from speaking. He heard the dozens of snarled candy passwords before the marble phoenix statue finally turned and revealed the hidden stairs. The two quickly walked up the stairs before Aurora burst into the Headmaster's office. He nearly winced at the sheer force she had put behind opening the door.

"Oh, Harry," Aurora's voice echoed around the room before she swiftly glided elegantly towards the young fifteen-year-old boy who sat in a chair across from an elderly man in periwinkle robes.

Snape watched his wife throw her hands around the young man's neck and pull him into a tight embrace. He could see the pleading in the boy's emerald eyes. However, Snape refused to speak as he also glided into the room. Snape then glanced at Headmaster Dumbledore and nodded curtly to the older wizard. Only another powerful mood swing could change Aurora's mood that quickly.

"Ah, Severus, Aurora, excellent, excellent, I believe Minerva is on her way. Ah, here she is, in fact," said Dumbledore with a pleasant smile. "We are all here now, Minerva."

"So I see, Albus," a stern elderly witch with her hair wrapped into a tight bun said. "My dear, you did not need to be here," she tenderly spoke to Aurora.

"Why? He's my son too, Minerva," Aurora snarled as she glared at the elderly witch.

"I…" Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House and the Deputy Headmistress, glanced towards Snape before sighing softly. "I didn't mean anything, Aurora. I only meant that if you had wished to remain in bed that it would have been acceptable. I'm sure Severus would have informed you of our meeting."

"I'm certain he would have, but I'm here for my son. Now, let's get this over with."

"As you wish, my dear," Dumbledore responded before drawing in a breath. "It has come to my attention quite recently that young Mister Prince here has been courting a certain young lady in the library. Now, while I won't—"

"He was doing what?" Snape asked in a low and even voice while glancing at his son.

"Courting a young lady, Severus," Dumbledore repeated calmly. The older wizard's blue eyes then narrowed on Snape to ascertain the man's reaction. However, Snape remained rather emotionless.

"Now, while we won't call it a school issue, it is, however, an issue that we thought it best to bring to your attention, Severus," Minerva said before glancing at Dumbledore. "If it had only been the first time he had been caught with her in the library, we could surely overlook this event. However, it is unfortunately not the first time we caught him, Severus, which I'm certain you remember since you were the one who caught him first in the library with a young lady."

"I see," Snape replied before glancing at his son. He could see the shame and embarrassment on the young man's face. "Am I to assume it is Miss Granger that you have taken an interest in again?"

"No," Harry responded quietly.

"Then perhaps it is Miss Chang?" Again, Harry shook his head. "Miss Bell?" Harry shook his head once more. "Certainly not Miss Weasley, was it?"

"No, sir," Harry whispered.

"Then was it Miss Lovegood?"

"No, sir," Harry mumbled.

"Perhaps it would be best if you told me then before I list off every female student in Hogwarts." Harry wisely remained quiet, though. Snape was just about to open his mouth again when Albus spoke.

"It was in fact Miss Parkinson."

Snape went instantly speechless. He had to have heard Dumbledore wrong. However, when he looked at Minerva, he sighed as he got confirmation for his worst nightmare. His eyes closed, and he groaned. He could only imagine how this little turn of events would affect Draco and Harry's rivalry.

"I see," Snape muttered quietly.

"Both Mr. Prince and Ms. Parkinson lost 200 points for being caught out of bounds," Minerva kindly mentioned. "Now, while Harry _is_ in my House, I had thought it'd be best handled with you, though, Severus. No one from either House should know about this incident, but I have already taken the precaution and spoken to my House about Harry's absence tonight."

Snape reopened his eyes and glanced at the Gryffindor witch. His eyes then darted towards Albus. He could see the scheming Gryffindors plotting their next move against him. He opened his mouth to speak, only to have Aurora interrupt.

"Come on, Harry, love," Aurora said tenderly. "Let's go home and get some pumpkin juice in you." She didn't seem to notice the glare she received from her husband or the soft whimper from Harry. She only prodded the boy towards the fireplace before using the Floo to transport them both away.

"Harry's absence?" repeated Snape calmly. "And just why is he going to be absent?" Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Minerva slink out of the room. He decided not to say anything about it.

"I thought it'd be best so you could speak with your son about his behavior tonight," Albus said.

"I see," Snape replied.

"My boy, there comes a time in every father's life where he has to sit his son down and give him the talk. Now, I know that your father did not give it to you at the right age, but I know that you received it, Severus. It is long overdue, my boy."

"Then why don't you give him the speech?"

"Because you are his father, and it will mean more if it is from you than me," Dumbledore said.

"You gave me the speech, though."

"Yes, but I gave it to you because your own father could not."

"Well, I refuse. There, you can give him the speech then."

"Surely, my boy, you aren't—"

"I'm not anything, Albus," Snape growled. "I just fail to see why I must be the one to give him…oh never mind, I'll have the talk with him." He then mumbled a few choice words under his breath before angrily shaking his head. "What am I even supposed to say to him, Albus?"

"It is my understanding that the words will come naturally to you, Severus. I am sure whatever you say will be true."

"So if I tell him to sleep with whomever he wishes…" Dumbledore instantly gazed over his spectacles at Snape. "Fine, old man, you win," he grumbled. He then slowly left to head to his dungeons.

Five minutes later, Snape sighed heavily as he walked into his rooms. He glanced around to see if he could see his son, but the rooms were dark. However, he quickly found a light shining from underneath the door of the spare bedroom. He quietly walked over and into the room. He nearly smirked when he caught Aurora's arms wrapped around Harry protectively as they lay in bed together with her whispering soothing words to the teenager. Her pregnancy had kicked her maternal instincts into overdrive with Harry. While he had to admit that it was rather nice to have her treating Harry as if he was hers, he felt a ghostly pang in his chest as he remembered that she wasn't his real mother. He had to remind himself that Lily Evans, his lovely Lily, was dead and had been dead for fourteen years.

Harry's mother, Lily, had been Snape's best friend nearly their whole Hogwarts years together. Until their fifth year, that was. During their fifth year, Snape snarled a slur at his best friend out of pure anger. He hadn't realized he had said it until after she screamed that their friendship was over. The two friends went their separate ways, Snape to the Dark Arts and Lily to the arms of James Potter, Snape's archenemy and childhood tormentor.

Four years from that day at the lake where he uttered that slur, he didn't talk to Lily or even look at her. All that self-exile ended, though, one day after a horrific meeting. The events he witnessed mentally drained and physically exhausted him so bad that somehow he ended up at the one place with the one woman he had hoped never to see again.

The moment the door opened that stormy Halloween night Snape sealed his fate with Lily forever. It had been the one night where they could be with one another without fears of the world crashing down on them. However, that night shattered to pieces when Snape realized what he had done, what he had made Lily do for him. He loved her truly, but he never meant to make her break her wedding vows to the man she chose, which would never be him, unfortunately. While he still hated James Potter with a passion for the way the Gryffindor had treated him, he felt horrible for the man for making Lily break those vows that she held so dear to her heart. Sneaking out and hoping that she'd only think it was all a dream, Snape left her life forever, allowing her to live her life with James because he loved her more than to let her happiness get in the way of his.

It hadn't been until Harry's third birthday that Snape learned that he had a son. It had definitely been a shock to the old system, but looking back on it now Snape wouldn't have had it any other way. He loved his son and would do anything for him. He loved Harry even when the boy did entirely stupid stunts like their current mess. Snape had decided long ago that those damn green eyes Harry inherited from his mother had made Snape weak. He just couldn't ever be truly mad at the boy.

Aurora had come into their lives just last year. Snape and she had been skirting around the issue if there was a mutual attraction between one another for years. The answered had always been no to that question. While Aurora had been a year behind him when they were both students at Hogwarts, and she, like Snape, was a former Slytherin, he just couldn't allow himself to be with her because it hurt him too much. The questions of what if kept popping up in his head. _What if the others learned of her and used her to try to hurt me? What if I lost my temper and it caused me to hurt her?_ More questions upon questions kept popping up. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he'd lose her as he lost his Lily, and he knew he couldn't bear to lose another woman he loved.

However, the last year's events had changed everything. For most of that year, Snape had been preoccupied with the unsettling events surrounding his son. While the elaborate ceremony had not selected Harry for being a Tri-Wizard Champion (which Snape thanked Merlin himself for), he definitely didn't have a quiet year either. Someone had attempted to try to harm Harry three times. The first attempt was someone pushing Harry from behind while he was on the top most step of the staircase. Snape had counted his blessing on that attempt and instantly tightened his guard.

The second attempt had occurred during a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Someone had added cut up pieces of jimsonweed leaves into Harry's food at lunch, making them appear to be mint leaves. Aurora had been the one who had noticed Harry's difficulty in flying while Snape had been dealing with a problem in his House. Had it not been for her quick thinking, Harry would have died.

The final attempt had been the one that Snape knew he'd remember forever. It had been in the dead of night, and Snape had just been returning from the Forbidden Forest. He knew that he had left Harry with Aurora since she was the only other person he had trusted in the castle with his son. On his way back, Snape observed from the grounds a shadow moving around in the upper observatory of the Astronomy Tower. He had thought at first that it was a young couple wishing for a secret tryst up there in the most romantic part of the castle. However, when he saw the green flash of light, he knew that wasn't any student.

When Snape later arrived up in the Astronomy Tower moments later, he came across the lifeless body of Mad-Eye Moody who quickly melted into a thin young man whom Snape knew from his Death Eater days, Barty Crouch Jr. He could still remember to that day the fierce look on Aurora's face as she glared down at the dead man. He could still smell the pungent acrid scent of blood of Crouch Junior's blood, which had spattered the walls and left specks on Aurora. She had protected Harry yet again at great risk to herself, and he knew exactly why. She had killed to protect someone she called one of her own because of her love for Snape. He had always known that she loved him, but he always ignored the thought. He had thought with time she would move on to someone else, but here was the proof that she hadn't. She had killed to protect Snape's son, his son, his Harry. She had killed to protect Harry for him.

Snape knew of course any teacher would do the same and protect Harry, but not like that, though. Any other teacher wouldn't use an Unforgivable to ensure that Crouch Jr. couldn't harm Harry. Any other teacher wouldn't drain her magic to near zilch in efforts to hold a shield around Harry so that a stray curse or hex didn't hit the young man and injure him. Any other teacher wouldn't be embracing Harry in a protective stance while training her long silver wand on the lifeless body of Couch Jr. But Aurora would and did.

After that act on Aurora's part, it didn't take long for Snape to decide that pushing her away wasn't working. He embraced her fully then and decided to give their relationship a chance. It didn't take long before their relationship moved forward into a more physical one. After five months of their so-called courting, Snape proposed on a starry night at the top of the Astronomy Tower. It was not long after that night that they married. Soon after, they were expecting their first child together. Things could not be better…unless someone counted the fact that Snape wished he was not the brunt of Aurora's mood swings all the time, but it was something he should have expected with any pregnancy.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I, Dad?"

Snape's eyes immediately darted towards his son as the soft voice brought him out of his thoughts. He could see the sadness in the emerald eyes of his son. He sighed softly before glancing at his wife. She was watching him carefully.

"Aurora, I wish to speak with my son privately." Snape caught her look of disappointment instantly, but she obeyed quietly. He was grateful for her not arguing.

"Remember that he's just a teenager, Severus," Aurora whispered as she walked past.

_As if I could forget that quaint fact_, Snape thought grumpily. _The boy's only been a bloody monster since he hit puberty. If it isn't his death-defying stunts with his broom, then it's his frequent rule breaking and sneaking around after curfew._ _Some days I wish I had a bloody leash for the boy._

After he heard the door quietly shut behind his wife, Snape sighed softly and crossed his arms. He stared at his son and took in the fearful posture. He knew that Harry knew that Snape would never punish him physically with corporal punishment, nor would Snape ever hit his son. However, Snape knew his stance was affecting Harry the most. His stance wasn't angry, but it was full of disappointment. Disappointment always seemed to be the worst stance to take with Harry.

"It appears that you and I are in need of a long overdue talk, Mister Prince."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Harry replied. "I won't do it again."

"Cease your ramblings, Harry. It will not prevent me from saying what needs to be said." Snape then drew in a deep breath before holding his hand out. The chair at Harry's small desk flew to the spot Snape indicated, and Snape quietly took a seat in it. He faced Harry as the young man sat on the bed staring back at him. "You should consider yourself lucky that you are receiving this lecture from your father, not the Headmaster."

"I know," Harry said quietly.

"While I understand that you are a young man and exploring your sexuality for your first time, I would much appreciate it if you did so without being so brazen about it." Snape then sighed. The words weren't exactly what he wanted to say, but they worked for now. "Your snogging of a young lady in the Library is nothing to be proud of. It is a shameful act because you had done so in clear sight of others. It is the equivalent of you thumbing your nose at others. I did not raise you to be so arrogant, Harry Prince, so do not act as if I did."

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"Are you truly sorry or are you only sorry that you got caught yet again? The first time I had caught you and, whom I believe to have been, Miss Granger, I let you off with a stern warning, did I not?" Harry nodded sharply. "Yes, well, that was a grievous error on my part."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Harry repeated a hair bit softer.

"As am I, Harry," Snape responded. "I should have given you this speech the first time so that we would not be in this situation another time." Snape then drew in a deep breath. "Just answer me this, Harry. How many times have you been in one of these compromising situations of yours?"

"Counting this one?" asked Harry in a small voice. Snape only nodded. "Seven," the young man responded. He didn't raise his eyes an inch to look at his shocked father.

"You've been with a young woman seven times!" Snape exclaimed outraged.

"Seven different girls," Harry clarified before sighing heavily.

"I see, and just how far have you gone with these young ladies?"

"It's mostly just snogging, but sometimes it starts to become more, though."

"You little fool," Snape growled. "Are you trying to make me a grandfather before I turn forty?"

"Well, no, but, well, I really like these girls, Dad."

"All of them?"

"Well, yeah, I do love all of them, Dad. I love Hermione because she's so brainy. Natalie is so exotic. Romilda is so passionate, and Lisa is fun loving. Lavender is just plain wild, and Hannah's just so carefree. With Pansy, I…well, I don't know how to describe it, Dad, but I love her too."

"Then perhaps I should take you to Madam Pomfrey immediately so that she may see if you've been hexed with a love curse."

"They have those?"

"Yes, and they're very deadly." Snape then focused on his son, but could easily tell that his son was afflicted with anything other than extremely bad case of raging hormones. He drew in a deep breath before shaking his head. "However, I doubt she'd find anything with you. Harry, what you feel for these young ladies is not love. It is pure unadulterated lust. Your hormones are in a state of frenzy because of your proximity to them. It is understandable since you are reaching the height of your sexual maturation." Snape could see the twinge of red creeping up his son's face. "However, your constant snogging of any girl that walks past you will not help calm these hormones. It will only make it worse, Harry. There are techniques that young men your age use to help lessen these urges." Harry's face was bright red now. If Snape weren't in complete control, then his face would be the same shade of red.

"Dad, stop, please," Harry begged in a very quiet whisper.

"Not until I finish my talk, Harry," Snape replied. He then sighed as he stared at the badly embarrassed teenager. Perhaps this approach wasn't the best one to take. "I suppose if you have any questions, now would be the time to ask them."

"Questions…?"

"Yes, questions, as in you ask me whatever you wish about anything dealing with your sexuality that you are questioning," Snape responded horribly uncomfortable. It was at this point he silently prayed that his next child was a daughter so that he'd never have to give this speech ever again.

"Oh, so, um, if I asked you about what you do when you, you know, get…"

"If you cannot say it, then you are not ready for it, Harry."

"Fine, if you get happy, what do you do?"

"It depends on the instance."

"Well, say, I don't know…Professor Vector walked past and she made you, you know, happy, what would you do?"

"Pray to Merlin Aurora never found out," Snape said wittily. He then chuckled quietly before glancing at his son. "I would take a very cold shower, Harry."

"Oh, so you're saying that's what I should do when I get, you know, happy?"

"Yes. That is unless you wish me to continue our lovely discussions. Next question," he said.

"But if it was Mum?"

Snape couldn't help it as he felt the instant blow to his stomach at Harry's words. He knew the young man now thought of Aurora as his new mother since Harry had been a year old when Lily had died, but it didn't make the blow any less violent. He didn't blame Harry, though. The boy just had the extreme fortune of being able to move on with his life, unlike Snape. Snape was still working on that aspect of his life with Aurora.

"If it was Aurora, then I would perhaps use my 'happiness.' However, it would again depend on the circumstances. If we both were in the middle of class, it obviously would be a moot point because as you should have learned by now my emotions do not control me."

"Oh," was the only thing the young man said.

"Your next question, Harry?" asked Snape.

"Mum says you should only be willing to go all the way with someone that you love, but how do you know that, though, Dad?" Harry then glanced at Snape. "How did you know Mum was the one?"

"How did I know Lily was the one?" clarified Snape. On occasion, Snape knew his son would refer to Lily as mum every now and then, but lately the young man reserved the word for Aurora. He smiled faintly when Harry nodded. "I didn't. It was just a moment where everything clicked into place, Harry. However, your mother was not with me at the time. You remember how I told you that I had called her a dreadful name my fifth year?" Again, Harry nodded. "She didn't speak with me for years. Then one night, I was not in the right mind and I went to her. She had been married to James Potter at the time, and she loved him, but there was a part of her that I believe loved me. It was that part of her that allowed me to have you, Harry." Snape then scoffed. "She kept your pregnancy secret from me afterwards. I didn't know until your third birthday when the Headmaster showed up on my front door in the middle of the night with you in his arms. He was soaked to the bone, but he made sure that you were dry. I knew just by looking at you, Harry, that you were mine. How did I know Lily was the one, though? Combinations of feelings you get deep in your stomach make you anxious when you are around the one you love and dreadfully sad when the one you love is away. When I was away from Lily, I would get dreadfully sick to my stomach with grief. When I was near her, I was, for the lack of a better word, a hopeless romantic."

"Do you get the same way with Mum now?"

"Yes," Snape replied quietly. "I tried desperately not to love Aurora, but it didn't work. It only made me feel worse." He then sighed. "Aurora knows that a part of me will always love your mother, but I've had to move on, Harry. I'm learning how to do that, but that doesn't mean that I'll forget Lily. I love them both, Harry."

"Then why can't I love them?"

"Because you're a fifteen-year-old young man," Snape said with a chuckle. "You aren't my age. You haven't fully matured yet. You don't have the experience that I have, Harry, and I just know better than you do. When you're my age, though, and still feel like you love all seven of them, then I'll allow you to tell me 'I told you so, Dad' until then just believe me. These feelings will pass, Harry, and you will settle down with one person whom you love."

"Is it scary to be a parent?"

"Well, there certainly isn't a manual for it," Snape muttered. He then stood up and moved over to his son's bed before sitting down on the edge. "Harry, there is no need to rush things right now. Allow yourself to focus on your studies and Quidditch. There is no need to tie yourself down at fifteen especially since we both know you aren't ready for any of the responsibilities for it."

"All right, Dad," Harry replied before hanging his head. However, his father gently pushed his head back up so that Harry looked into Snape's eyes.

"I'm not mad at you for your snogging of a couple of girls. I should be, but I'm not. I am, however, disappointed, Harry. You showed a serious error in judgment with your horrendous behavior concerning those young ladies. Being with lots of women does not make you special, Harry. It only shows others that you'd rather use women than love them properly. I know I did not teach you that so do not ever do anything like this again. Now, go to sleep. We will speak more about this in the morning."

"Yes, Dad," Harry replied before lying down.

Snape stood up and grabbed an end of the covers. He gently wrapped the blankets around his teenage son and chuckled when he heard Harry groan. He gave a mild and semi-amused glare to him.

"You may blame Aurora for my behavior. It seems that her hormones are affecting me also."

"Are you sure it's not because you just finished giving me the old talk, Dad?"

"Hush, Harry," Snape said with a smirk. He gently carded his son's dark hair before turning and heading towards the door to leave.

"Night, Dad."

"Good night, Harry."

The door then quietly shut behind Snape seconds later. It didn't take Snape long to reach his bedroom across the hall. He instantly caught his wife's dark eyes watching his every move from their bed. He quietly undressed before slipping into bed next to her. She instinctively rolled towards him.

"Everything go well with Harry?"

"As well as to be expected, Aurora," Snape responded. "Did you know he's been with seven different young ladies? In fact, he's been with one from each House."

"Wow. He has you beat then, Severus. You're still only halfway there," Aurora teased while absentmindedly rubbing her swollen abdomen. "Well, you survived your first 'talk' session. How do you feel?" He only wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her closer to him. "That well, huh, maybe we should do this more often," she joked.

"I believe you have our next child's lecture, Aurora," Snape replied with a faint smile on his lips. "I just had mine with Harry, and I believe that I'm set for the next forty years or so now."

"Perhaps, but you're relying on flawed thinking, though, Severus." Snape glanced at her and narrowed his eyes. "Well, it's assuming that we're going to have a girl, which we don't know at this point. There is a very good likelihood that I'm carrying a boy. Then what do you do, Severus?"

"Perhaps we can ask Harry then," Snape replied before feigning sleep. It didn't take long before sleep overtook Aurora and him, though. Snape had survived the talk, and that was really the main thing.


End file.
